1, 2, 3, 4 by The Plain White T's
by arielellane111
Summary: Edward left Bella & Victoria changed her. She is famous and sees them at one of her meet 'n' greets. Edward has a new HUMAN girlfriend & Bella is sure she will change that...what will happen? Full summary inside and on profile!
1. The Meet 'n' Greet

**1, 2, 3, 4 by The Plain White T's**

SUMMARY: (I know, I know…it's so typical…BUT) Edward left Bella (sadly) and Victoria changed her. It has been ten years since Bella has seen any of them and in those ten years she became mega famous. But what happens at the end of her first year long tour, at one of her meet 'n' greets, five certain Cullens show up? And worse, Edwrad has a new girlfriend. AV. BPOV (But that might change…I'm not sure yet). CANON PAIRINGS.

I own nothing but the plot and anything extra…otherwise EVERYTHING belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

A/N: You should probably have YouTube up for every chapter when you read this because there will always be songs you have to listen to.

1, 2 - 1 2 3 4  
give me more lovin then I've ever had.  
make it all better when I'm feelin sad.  
tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
barely gettin mad,  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love bein around you.  
you make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
there's only one thing two do three words four you.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
there's only one way two say those three words  
and that's what I'll do.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
give me more lovin from the very start.  
piece me back together when I fall apart.  
tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
best that I've had.  
I'm so glad that I found you.  
I love bein around you.  
you make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
there's only one thing two do three words four you.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
there's only one way two say those three words  
and that's what I'll do.  
I love you. I love you  
(I love you)  
you make it easy, its easy as 1234  
there's only one thing two do three words four you I love you  
(I love you)  
there's only one way two say those three words  
that's what ill do I love you  
(I love you)  
I love you I love you.  
one two three four I love you.  
(I love you)  
I love you  
(I love you)

**~Chapter 1: The Meet 'n' Greet~**

(On the phone) "Yeah…I'm almost there…Okay…Bye!" *Click* I put my head back against the head rest as I hit the end button on my iPhone. I love doing this but I was dreading tomorrow. Ten years. Ten years tomorrow since _they_ left me; ten years tomorrow since my tenth year anniversary of being a vampire; ten years since _EVERYTHING_ changed.

Later on, when I was lying in the woods, Victoria found me and changed me, but I didn't care. All I clearly remember-as clear and my vampire sight-was what happened hours before. Meanwhile the song 1,2,3,4 by The Plain White T's was on. "There's only one thing to do, three words for you, I love you. There's only one way to say those three words. That's what I'll do. I love you. " _I absolutely HATE this song._ I will never forget that dreadful day…

*Flashback*

**(Quoting S.M.)**

_Edward leaned against the tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable. "Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than I felt. He took a deep breath. "Bella, we're leaving." I took a deep breath too. This was an acceptable_

_option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._

"_Why now? Another year-," "Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over son regardless." His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going?_

_I stared at him trying to understand what he meant. He stared back coldly. With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood. "When you say we-," I whispered. "I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sigh of impatience._

_It took a few minutes before I could speak. "Okay," I said, "I'll come with you." "You can't, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you." "Where you are is the right place for me." "I'm no good for you, Bella." "Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it h=just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you," he said grimly. "What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" "You're right," he agreed. "It's exactly what was to be expected." "You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-," "As long as it was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

"NO!_ This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me-somehow still sounding like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twitched the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder- like the liquid gold had frozen solid. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. "You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No." I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in the bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

"_Well that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense. He looked away in the trees as he spoke again._

"_Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…_tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were_ not_ human. "I've let this go on too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

"_Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep in through me, trickling through acid like my veins. "Don't do this." He just stared at me and I could see from his eyes that my words were war too late. He already had._

"_You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again. "If…that's what you want." He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck. "I would like to ask one favor though, if that's no to much," he said. I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he composed his features into the same serene mask._

"_Anything," I vowed my voice faintly stronger. As I watch, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded helplessly._

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take car of yourself-for him." I nodded again. "I will," I whispered. He seemed to relax a little. "And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away. He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

"_And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking. "Well"-he hesitated for a short second-"I won't forget. But _my_ kind…we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not reach his eyes._

_He took a step away form me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again." The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything. "Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me-the words made no sound-but he seemed to understand._

_He shook his head slowly, always watching my face. "No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye." "Alice is gone?" My vice was blank with disbelief. "She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."_

_I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays._ You can see it's a clean break,_ his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone._ That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly.

_I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare. "Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet peaceful voice. "Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward. I though he was reaching for me, too._

_But his cold hand locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. I closed my eyes. There was a light unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

*End of Flashback*

I shook away the unwanted memory but startled when there was a pounding on my window. "Izzy…it's time to go," my body guard said. I sighed. Hi. My name is Bella Swan and I am the famous one-and-only Izzy. This…is my new life.

About 7 months after I was changed, I made a record deal with Hollywood Records. Everyone knows me as Izzy except for _them_ and Charlie and Renee. Oh and Jacob. They all know about what I became. I sighed again. I had a shield for my power. And not only that…every vampire I came into contact with, I got a copy of their power.

So…as you could probably tell…I can do A LOT of stuff!! I hopped out of the car and unwrinkled my Plaid Party Dress and looked down at my Christian Louboutin Robot 120 ankle boots. I had a major increase in fashion…I might even be better than Al-the two females of _them. _**(Outfits on my page…check for every chapter.)**

I had two more shows before the end of my first year-long tour: Best Days. At 11 a.m. before every show, I had a meet 'n' greet. Well, that's what I'm doing. At the meet 'n' greet, I perform four songs then meet 700 fans. That takes about four hours.

I have one hour of free time afterwards then from four to six thirty we set up our equipment and the band warms up. From six thirty to six fifty I warm up then I have ten minutes to get anything done before I hit the stage at seven and work my ass off for three hours.

I was walking into the back halls of the convention center where this takes place. I heard the loud conversations, the quiet conversations, the chanting of Izzy, the squeals, the occasional scream, the heart beats, the breaths, and everything else for miles.

I looked at the walls and used my X-ray vision…sure enough. Hundreds of fans have come to see me. I have had smaller tours that lasted less than six months and about 20 meet 'n' greets before…but I could never get over the feeling of adrenaline and excitement bubbling inside me.

I put my shield on immediately…wouldn't want any vampires tracking me or who knows what they would do. I lightly chuckled. I walked into the warm up room and warmed up for five minutes. Then I went behind the stage and listened.

Right now I was in L.A., my home away from home. My REAL home was Forks. I haven't been there in three years. Now I was "backstage" Remembering Forks brought tears to my eyes. That's right…one of my many powers was to have ALL the human traits. I was so used to it. I always had it on.

Of course, even when I used that power, I couldn't blush of my skin wouldn't go back to normal. I wouldn't get periods and my eyes won't change. I still sparkle. I can cry, eat HUMAN food (and enjoy it), sleep, etc. I turned of that power. The man on the loud speaker came on then.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and screaming fans…she's back to visit her home town, L.A….IZZY!!!!" The crowd erupted with screams and tears. I laughed._ I love my job!_ I walked out on stage and the screams got louder. "How are you all doing this lovely Hollywood morning?" I asked into the microphone. More screams.

I laughed and the music started. "Well…to start things off, I'm gonna sing a little song called 'Spotlight'." Even more screams.

**(Spotlight by Hannah Montana)**

_So, may I have your attention?  
Look in my direction  
Here you'll see the sun never sets  
No, we don't have to worry  
Never in a hurry  
One by on the stars go to bed  
And I step into the spotlight again_

Can't help myself I got to be  
Where the lights are shinning down on me  
I wanna feel the sun  
So turn that walk into a run  
Gonna bring the party when I come  
Sing out if you wanna have some fun  
And into the spotlight we will go  
Follow me cause baby life's a show  
And into the spotlight you will see  
It's the only place to be  


_(Chop, chop, chop, chop) _I was moving a round stage and doing my thing…but I could of sworn I heard a pixie like person scream "BELLA!" I ignored it though.

_  
Oh, the music's like a magnet  
The best thing on the planet  
It's pulling us together again  
So, let's cause a commotion  
Sound waves on the ocean  
Wake the moon and grab your best friend  
Let's step into the spotlight again_

Can't help myself I got to be  
Where the lights are shinning down on me  
I wanna feel the sun  
So turn that walk into a run  
Gonna bring the party when I come  
Sing out if you wanna have some fun  
And into the spotlight we will go  
Follow me cause baby life's a show  
And into the spotlight you will see  
It's the only place to be  


_(Chop, chop, chop, chop) _

_(Turn it up)  
If your downhearted  
(Let the music)  
Get us started  
Got to let it go once in a while  
(Turn it up)  
There's nothing to it  
(When it's done)  
We'll just redo it  
Might as well have fun have fun in this life_

Can't help myself I got to be  
Where the lights are shinning down on me  
I wanna feel the sun  
So turn that walk into a run  
Gonna bring the party when I come  
Sing out if you wanna have some fun

Can't help myself I got to be  
Where the lights are shinning down on me  
I wanna feel the sun  
So turn that walk into a run  
Gonna bring the party when I come  
Sing out if you wanna have some fun  
And into the spotlight we will go  
Follow me cause baby life's a show  
And into the spotlight you will see  
It's the only place to be

Into the spotlight you will see  
It's the only place for me

As I finished, the screams started again and I giggled. "This next song," I said, "Like my tour, is dedicated to my friends who had to leave a while ago. I loved them very much but they just left with hardly a goodbye-," everybody 'awed'-"I know, I know. I thought they loved me too. So, here is this next song. Pictures of You."

**(Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight)**

_This is the clock up on the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a new born child before he starts to crawl_

This is the war that's never won  
This is the soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone praying for her son

(Chorus)  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

Just then…I looked out into the audience and saw them. The people who ruined my life. I was in shock and wanted to stop, but as they say in Hollywood, "The show must go on."

_Wo-oah_

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab just waiting for the call

This earthquake weather has got me shaking  
Inside I'm high up and dry

(Chorus)  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see

I couldn't stop looking at them. I can't believe they're here! Rose looked…well…like Rose. Jasper looked in pain. Probably because I was feeling hurt, sadness, confusion, and anger. Emmet looked so excited…I guess he was a big fan of Izzy. Alice looked like she was trying to see me. And Edward looked-ugh-I couldn't even look at him. But over all of their faces I could see shock. Probably because they weren't expecting me to be a vampire. Now I felt something else…can you say payback?

_  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

Confess to me  
Every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believe

Confess to me  
All that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me

We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter how hard we must swing

(Chorus)  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been

(Chorus)  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been  
What could have been  
We could have been

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been  
What could have been

I decided that I wouldn't show the Cullens how weak I was…they hurt me in the past. Now I wanted revenge. I know it wasn't the right way to go but…I want to show them that I don't need them in my life. Especially after what they did. But I still loved them…all of them…just as I did before. I was just wanting them to realize what they did and how wrong it was.

"Thank you," I said smiling and waving. I blew a kiss toward the audience. I decided to get a drink of water. I turned to my manager standing back stage and motioned for a water bottle. Someone brought one out to me. I turned to the Cullens and stared at them while I opened the cap. I took a big gulp and the all had dropped their mouth's open in shock. I smiled and closed the lid.

"Alright," I said, "How about I introduce you to my band!" More screams. The rest of my band was also vampires. "Alright, we have Joanie-my bestest friend for ever-," I looked over at the Cullens as I said this, "-and ever…and ever…on bass," I said pointing to her on my right. "And Adam on drums," I said pointing behind me. "Jackso on guitar," I said point to the guy on my left. "And Izzy for the vocals," I said pointing to myself. Cheers erupted. "Alright…now how about a song just for al you-and myself-shoppers out there." A lot of girls screamed.

I laughed. "Well…I wrote this song two years ago when I was voted for best shopper and shopping companion and I still hold that record." Screams. "Alright, here we go!" I shouted into the mic. I looked at Alice and Rose and winked with a smug grin on my face.

**(The Good Life by Hannah Montana)**

_I'll tell you what we're gonna do,  
What you need to know,  
What you gotta get to get where you wanna go.  
Never ever miss a noun,  
Keep your eye on all displays.  
When you find your style,  
Everyday's a holiday._

I'll show you how to work it,  
To find the fit that's perfect.  
You know that you deserve it.  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa!)

This is the good life,  
Take a good look have anything you want.  
This is the good life,  
Dining with your friends at the fancy restaurant.  
Living the good life,  
We have such a good time,  
I know.

Grab a little Gucci bag,  
And some Prada shoes.  
Here, take my credit card,  
They're all here to wait on you.  
Jimmy Choo calls out your name,  
D & G on every wall.  
When you can't decide,  
That's okay just buy them all.

There's no better feeling.  
(Oh!)  
There's nothing more appealing.  
(Hey, eh!)  
The door, front, floor, the ceiling.  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa!)  
(Oh!)

This is the good life,  
Take a good look have anything you want.  
This is the good life,  
Dining with your friends at the fancy restaurant.  
Living the good life,  
We have such a good time,  
I know.

Can't be slow, never stop,  
Fill those bags up to the top.  
Turn around, try it on,  
Now off to the hair salon.  
Joanie says, "I'll just pay,  
There's no need for layaway."  
Slide your plastic, flash your cash.  
Ring it up, it's such a blast.

(One, two, three, four!)

This is the good life,  
(Good life!)  
Take a good look have anything you want.  
This is the good life,  
(Good life!)  
Dining with you friends at the fancy restaurant.  
(Yeah!)  
Living the good life,  
We have such a good time,  
(The good life!)  
I know.

(Oh, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, the good life.  
Oh, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, I'm living the good life.  
Oh, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, the good life.  
[Good life!]  
Oh, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, I'm living the good life.  
Whoa, oh, whoo, the good life, yeah!)

Everybody screamed. "Okay…to wrap up this mini concert, I will close it with the song that is the title of my tour…Best Days. This is also dedicated to those so called 'friends'." I closed my eyes and let one tear fall. One. Then I grabbed my acoustic and began to play.

**(Best Days by Graham Colton) **

_With everything I've ever done  
I'd give it all to everyone  
For one more day  
Another night I'm waking through  
Another door I walk into  
I can't break _

_And it's a winding road  
and it's a long way home _

_So don't wait  
For someone to tell you it's too late  
Cause these are the best days  
There's always something tomorrow  
So I say let's make the best of tonight  
Here comes the rest of our lives _

_I count the steps  
the distance to  
the time when it was me and you  
it's so far gone _

_Another face,  
another friend,  
another place,  
another end,  
But I'll hang on _

_And it's a winding road  
and it's a long way home _

_So don't wait  
For someone to tell you it's too late  
Cause these are the best days  
There's always something tomorrow  
So I say let's make the best of tonight  
Yeah, let's make the best of tonight  
Here comes the rest of our lives  
Rest of our lives _

_And it's a winding road  
and it's a long way home _

_So don't wait  
For someone to tell you it's too late  
Cause these are the best days  
There's always something tomorrow  
So I say let's make the best of it _

_Don't wait  
Cause no one can tell you it's too late  
Cause these are the best days  
There's always something tomorrow  
So I say let's make the best of tonight  
Yeah, let's make the best of tonight  
We'll make the best of tonight  
Here comes the rest of our lives_

I didn't break contact with them through the whole song not even when the crowd burst into cheers and ran up to me and grabbed my legs. I looked down when my body guard came over to them an pushed them away. I smiled and walked off stage.

"Iz," I heard Joanie call my name. I turned toward her and the rest of the band came over. "Were those th-," I cut her off by nodding and saying, "Yeah." They all hugged me. "We wish we could stay," Jackso began, "but we have a coven emergency." They were apart of a coven. I nodded again. "I understand. See ya," I put my arms around Joanie again.

"Everything is gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be alright. Be strong believe,' she said quoting Believe by Yellowcard. I nodded again. They left. I could hear everyone getting in line. "I don't know why you're here," I mumbled in my other power, "but it was a mistake coming."

This power let me talk so quietly, no one-not even vampires-could hear. I walked back out after about ten minutes and began greeting my fans. _Hopefully this goes very slow._

Have you ever had a time when you were going to an amusement park and hoped for it to come faster but then realizing that the more you want some thing the longer you have to wait? Or when you were leaving and not wanting to go you, found yourself home quicker than you knew it. Well, that's what's happening.

The Cullens were the next one in line. _How the hell did that happen?_ "Alright time to go," my body guard told the people who I was meeting and greeting. "Bye guy…see you at the concert," I said smiling and waving. "Bye Izzy…we love you!" they said in unison. Then…I turned to face my doom.

They stepped up. Emmet was the first to break the ice. He screamed. "OMG!" he yelled, "I am such a huge fan of Izzy AND she's my favorite human Bella!" He ran up and hugged me. I stood frozen. "No, Bella, that's not how you hug you do this," he picked up my arms and was going to wrap them around my waist.

I growled and glared up at him. He stared in shock and I shocked him with another one of my powers. He jumped back. "I'm not human any more and it's Izzy to you…you don't deserve my real name any more," I said. They stood there shocked. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"We missed you," Alice said. She came up to hug me and I absorbed her power. She fell to the floor. Everyone helped her up and looked at me. "My _natural _powers are to shield all mental attacks and powers and absorb any vampire's power that comes into contact with me," I said a little smug.

"You stole her power?!" Jasper shrieked. He jumped on my and I absorbed his power too. He fell to the floor. "No," I said as he stood up, "I just have a copy of hers-and now yours- that is 100 times stronger," I said again. Their mouths dropped. I laughed. "What do you want?" I asked. "We've come for you forgiveness," Alice said again, extending her arms a little.

"We didn't want to leave, but Edward here made us," Rose said. "I thought you hated me," I said looking at her with disgust. "I did…but I changed my mind." I rolled my eyes. "Please," Alice and Rose were begging. Just then I noticed a girl peering around Edward.

"Who's this?" I asked. "That's um…Edward's…new…girlfriend," Rose said in disgust and Alice rolled her eyes. My dead heart sank. New girlfriend? I put a shield around everyone except for the new couple. I heard her heart beat…she was human. Sadness and jealousy sank in. "She's your new mate?" I asked him. He nodded one stiff nod.

I grinned. But then I glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Is there something you want, princess," I asked tauntingly. "Yeah," she said in a stuck up voice, "To get outta here. You and your wimpy little band SUCKS!!!" She was curling a piece of her platinum blonde hair around her finger chewing her gum with her mouth open like a horse.

"Baby, could we go back to the car now?" she asked Edward in a baby voice, "I don't like this poser." My mouth dropped and I started for her. "Sure, love," he said. I stood frozen. He picked her up bridal style, kissed her on the lips quickly and darted out. "How far away is the car?" I asked still frozen. "Out of hearing range," Jasper replied.

I shrank to the floor. "He called her love? That's my nickname he calls me," I said with tears seeping over. "I knew it! You still love him," Alice squealed. "Of course I do. But I have a plan and none of you can tell him!" I said. They nodded. **I will answer all of your questions**.I thought into their minds. They looked shocked at what was happening.

**It's another one of my powers. **They nodded. **I am going to make Edward suffer at what his decision was nine years three hundred fifty-five days ago. Through song, of course. You guys are coming to the concert right.** I said looking at them. They nodded. **Okay, this is revenge…I will not give into him, he hurt me too bad.**

I stood up. "How about you guys come hang out with me during my free hour?" I said. They nodded. "Bring Edward too…but leave the food." They chuckled and giggled. I saw into the future of Alice asking him to come. He was…ecstatic to come and leave his trash behind.

I was pulled out. And apparently…so was Alice. "Did you see that?" she asked. I nodded. "Why was he happy to leave her behind and talk?" I asked. They looked at each other. "He still loves you, Bells," Emmet said. "He does…I can feel it rolling off of him," Jasper said.

I smiled. Great, everything was going to go swimmingly.

**Well, there's chapter one!!! Hope you like my story…don't forget to bring up YouTube every time you read a chapter…or pull out your iPods. Here's a preview of Chapter 2: The Concert of Revenge**

_This is it…the moment of truth. I hope this goes well._ We were on our way to the restaurant during my free hour. I sighed. I got a vision: _Me singing all the right songs for my payback. I will be singing 25 songs…ha-ha! Take that shit Edward!_ I smiled evilly. _Tonight _will_ be perfect!_

**Okay…I have a plan of my own. This week I got out ****a chapter of my new story. Next week I will get out a chapter of Someday Hovering and then I will trade weeks!!! Alrighty, that's it I suppose…please review. **

**Tuesday**

**P.S. I would like to thank all the people who added me to their fave's and reviewed!!! I****t really means a lot!**


	2. The Concert of Revenge

**Thank you so much for EVERYTHING!!! I appreciate all of the people who took a look at my story. Please check out my other story Someday Hovering. Alright…let's get to the story, shall we. Don't Forget…have You Tube up…this is a concert chapter. I have a poll up for the next chapter JSYK!!! **

**Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato**

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
Everytime you come around

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use  
Can't feel with or without you

Oh Oh

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again, and again and again and again and again

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart

Oh Oh (Oh Oh)

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again (again)  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again

**~Chapter Two: The Concert of Revenge~**

**Previously: Bella had a meet 'n' greet. The Cullens showed up and tried to befriend her. She copied Alice and Jasper's powers. Edward has a new HUMAN girlfriend. He called her "love", picked her up, kissed her, and then left all because she didn't like Izzy or her music. Bella came up with a plan to get her revenge on Edward. She told Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmet and they swore not to tell him…what will happen next?**

_This is it…the moment of truth. I hope this goes well._ We were on our way to the restaurant during my free hour. I sighed. I got a vision: _Me singing all the right songs for my payback. I will be singing 25 songs…ha-ha! Take that shit Edward!_ I smiled evilly. _Tonight _will_ be perfect!_

"Alright," I said, "I am going to block all of your thoughts now." "Cool…so we can think what ever we want?" Emmet asked like he was sitting on Santa's lap. I laughed, "Yes Emmet, what ever you want." "Awesome!" He shrieked. Rose rolled her eyes and I laughed again.

We got out of the car and I took a deep breath. It was just another cloudy day in beautiful L.A. I grimaced at the sky. Then it happened. Paparazzi were EVERYWHERE!!! I just smiled and waved as I made my way into the restaurant with my friends trailing behind me. _Great…now they're gonna be bothered._

We got into the restaurant and I asked the manager to keep them out. About five minutes later, he came back and seated us in a private area. But, of course, on the way I had to sign a million autographs. I told the manager to ask every customer that came in for their names and if you of them were Edward Cullen, send him back here.

He obliged nicely and left us to our business. We sat down. "Wow…that was…wow," Alice said. "Eh…you get use to it after a week or so," I told them nonchalantly. They looked at me in awe. Just then Edward came in with no tramp trailing behind him.

"So where's your tramp?" I asked smiling. He looked at me and mumbled, "Her name's Rebecca." "Wow…what a lovely name,' I said sarcastically but then I was serious, "I know this complete bitch-ass-motherfucking-slutty whore-dick vampire who is dating her…oh yeah…it's you."

He rolled his eyes. When he wasn't looking I winked at everyone else. He sat down. "Why the hell am I even here? I hate you. I would rather kill myself than see your ugly ass face ever again-oh wait- I'm already dead!" I said, shoving away from the table.

"Uh…don't leave," he said getting up and grabbing my arm. Bad idea. I absorbed his power and he fell but he didn't let go. I was pulled down with him. We were on the floor and he wouldn't let go. My head was on his chest and I was the happiest I've been in a while. But I had to keep up an image. I shocked him.

He let go and I jumped up. So did he. I didn't want to read anybody thoughts so I turned the power off. I huffed, he wrinkled my dress. I sat back down angrily. He sat down too and stared at me. I glared back but was interrupted by the waiter coming in.

"Hi, um, what can I get you tonight?" he asked nervously. I turned on my human power and my stomach growled angrily. "Can I get a virgin strawberry margarita?" I asked. He nodded and jotted it down on his note book. "What do you guys want?" I asked. Then I used another one of my powers and made them feel hungry.

Just then five other empty stomachs growled like they hadn't eaten in centuries. I laughed. Then I noticed how confused they looked. I laughed again. "Can I have five samples of all your soft drinks please?" I asked. The manager stepped from out of the corner.

"Of course," he said then he and the waiter stepped out of the room. "Bella, what is going on? I have this awful feeling in my stomach," Alice said. "I'll explain, you see, one of my other powers in that I can give you the same ability, that I choose of course since I have more than sixty, and then I can take it away," I explained.

"What you're all feeling is hunger and thirst, for human food and drinks," I looked at all of them, "Any questions?" "Yeah, how about you tell us your story?" Rose asked. "Okay, it's kind of a long story, BUT, when Eddie-boy over here-," I said placing a hand on his shoulder not so gently- "left I ran into the forest after him.

"I tripped and lay on the floor for hours. Then Victoria came and bit thinking I would suffer more living without you guys. And I did; I was a zombie for a while then I met my werewolf buddy Jacob and he brought me back to life." Growls shook the table. "Bella, how could you hang out with a werewolf?! They are very dangerous and unstable."

I looked over at Edward wit a raised eyebrow. "Last time, if I recall, _you_ left_ me_ because you didn't _want _me. Why do you care? Besides, you were probably too busy shoving your tongue down _Rebecca's_ throat." He looked horrified and he stared to say something but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it, now back to my story. One day I was feeling very upset and I was sobbing. Jacob suggested that I write a song to get it all out. So I wrote the song One Year Six Months and I played it for him. He brought the people at Hollywood records to me and they loved me. Now, I'm here.

"Tonight I have a show, tomorrow, another meet 'n' greet, and then another concert, then I'm done for a while. I might consider going back to school for a while…"I trailed off deep in thought. The waiter came back in with my margarita and their samples. "Are you ready to order?" he asked. "Can you come back in ten?"

He nodded, set down a side table next to me with five rows of six drinks, and then left the room. I handed everyone the first drink. "This is a sprite," I said. They took their drinks then set the empty shot glasses aside. "This is a coke," I handed them the drinks, "and this is pink lemonade."

"Okay, so what is your favorite so far?" I asked. "I like the sprite," Jasper offered. "I like the pink lemonade," Alice said. "I like the coke," Emmet said. "I like the coke, also," Edward said. "I really like the sprite," Rose said. I nodded. "Alright, this is called Fanta Orange," I said handing them their drinks.

"And this is a raspberry iced tea," I slid them to them, "And last but not least…a Shirley Temple. Okay, new favorites." I waved for the waiter to come back in. He shuffled in moments later, pen and paper at the ready. "I like the Fanta Orange," Jasper said and the waiter scribbled it down.

"I like the Shirley Temple," Alice spoke with her high soprano voice. "I like the raspberry iced tea," Emmet said. "I'll have the coke," Edward spoke. "Umm…Bella, can I try your drink?" Rose said reaching a hand out. I nodded and put my drink in her hand. She took a sip and her eyes went wide.

"I'll have this," she said handing my drink back to me. The waiter nodded and went to get the drinks. "So could you sing us the first song you wrote?" Alice asked excitedly. I nodded and my body guard handed me a guitar. "Umm…so this song is called One Year, Six Months and I wrote it for a reason."

"Why?" Edward asked. I glared at him. "I wrote it a year and six months after you all left because I kept getting all these memories and I was suffering," I said with gritted teeth and a tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away and began to play.

**(One Year, Six Months by Yellowcard)**

_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
so I will not forget. I will not forget  
how this felt one year six months ago  
I know I cannot forget. I cannot forget_I looked up at everybody as I said this line.

I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you

I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
And being on this road is anything but sure  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget

_  
I'm falling into memories of you, and things we used to do  
follow me there  
a beautiful somewhere  
a place that I can share with you _I looked at Edward for a second then looked away.I looked up at him as the strum of the last note hung in the air. We were staring into each others beautiful golden orbs for what seems like an eternity…BUT…the waiter kindly interrupted it by the drinks coming. "So," he began, "are you ready to order?"

So many nights, legs tangled tight  
Wrap me up in a dream with you  
Close off these eyes, try not to cry  
All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you  
Memories of you  
Memories of you  
Memories of you

I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that we can share  
Falling into memories of you and things we used to do

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Alright," I said as I stood up after we paid, "you are in row 13 and you have the six seats in front of the stage." **(If you have seen a picture or video of Miley Cyrus on her 2007 tour, that's what the stage looks like. I tried looking for a picture but I couldn't find one. Sorry.)**

They nodded and I handed them their tickets and backstage passes. "Use these after the show," I smiled and they nodded again and we headed outside. "Wait…what is wrong with me? I feel a strange pain…not completely pain but…uncomfortable. Like I have to empty out a sack of water in side of me," Emmet said.

"Oh, you just have to pee. Go to the bathroom…but DON'T FORGET… unzip your pants, pull umm…IT out through your underwear, and relax your muscles. And you might want to aim for the toilet," I said hoping he would ruin the bathroom. He started holding his crotch and moving side to side.

We started laughing. "Go before you wreck your pants," I said giggling. He ran off.

***3 minutes later***

"Whoa. I'm glad that's over," he said coming out of the restaurant. I rolled my eyes. The limo pulled off and I switched of my human power. "Don't be late," I called over my shoulder. I shut the door and headed over to the arena.

After five minutes of driving, I got out and headed back stage. First, wardrobe. I had all my outfits lined up for me so I can change easily and fast in between songs. First was my TFNC pink tulip dress along with my Paquita Crepe satin sandals.

Next was my make up and hair. I went for a light blush, mascara, eye shadow around my eye, and lip gloss. I could hear the band warming up the whole time. They sounded great and everything was pretty much prepared. It was six-thirty; time to let people get their seats and snacks; time to warm up my voice.

"Izzy, your on in two minutes," my body guard Jim said. I nodded and grabbed my microphone and headed under the stage. You see, at the end of the walk way, there is this door thing that lowers. I get on it and it rises up and the show starts. The lights go off suddenly and we are in the darkness with fans screaming so loud it ain't even funny!

The door lowers and I step on it crouching down. The music starts **(don't forget to have YouTube up or have your iPod out)** and the show lights start to dim on. My back is facing the crowd and as the main guitar starts, I rise up and everybody sees me. If I were human, my ears would be bleeding because of the screams. I double check my mic then turn around on the last beat and sing.

**(Let's Do This by Hannah Montana)**

_I rode all night on a big old bus  
you came a long way to be with us  
you paid good money  
to see a show _

_you best get ready  
Cuz here we go_

Get on your feet  
Cuz I'm plugged in  
So come on  
Let's do this

I turn it on  
I crank it up  
I'll show you all what I'm made of  
I'll getting loud  
I wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down  
I know just what you came here for  
And I want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet  
You know you can't resist  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
Let's do this

**I run down the walk way to the main stage to do the dance moves I practiced with the dancers.**_**  
**_

_(Na na na na na na)  
(Uh-huh Uh-huh)  
(Na na na na na na)  
(Let's do this)  
(Na na na na na na)  
(Uh-huh Uh-huh)  
(Na na na na na na)_

Don't call this work  
But I'm paid to play  
And the real party starts backstage  
And all my friends  
They sing my songs  
I wish you all could come along

To take a picture  
To show your friends  
So come on  
Let's do this

I turn it on  
I crank it up  
I'll show you all what I'm made of  
I'm getting loud  
I'll wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down  
I know just what you came here for  
And I want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet  
You know you can't resist  
(Oh)  
Let's do this

(Na na na na na na)  
(Uh-huh Uh-huh)  
(Na na na na na na)  
(Let's do this)  
(Na na na na na na)  
(Uh-huh Uh-huh)  
(Na na na na na na)

**I paced back and forth in a small line to the beat.**

_  
Everybody  
Come on now's the time to get loud  
Throw your hands up  
And let me hear you shout it out  
All my people  
Let me see you jumping up and down  
Let me hear the words  
You know  
You know I'm singing now  
Freak out  
Scream shout  
This is what it's all about  
Let me hear those now  
_

**I stop in front of the walk way and start clapping along.**

_  
I turn it on  
I crank it up  
I'll show you all what I'm made of  
_I take a step to every beat of the kick drum, while clapping, all the way down to the end of the walk way.

_I getting loud  
I'll wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down  
I know just what you came here for  
And I want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet  
You know you can't resist  
Let's do this  
_**I look out to the Cullens and the whore whose hand are outstretched to me except for Edward and slut. I reach down and touch their hands like I would to any other fan and ran back to the stage.**_  
(Na na na na na na)  
(Uh-huh Uh-huh)  
Let's do this  
(Na na na na na na)  
Oh  
(Let's do this)  
(Na na na na na na)  
(Uh-huh Uh-huh)  
Whoa  
(Na na na na na na)  
Let's do this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"**WHAT'S UP HOLLYWOOD?!" I shouted into the mic. Screams and cheers erupt in the arena. "AS YOU ALL KNOW BY NOW, MY NAME IS IZZY AND THIS IS MY SHOW," I shout again, "BUT BEFORE I CONTINUE, I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CONCERT TO THE BOY WHO BROKE. MY. HEART! AND I WANT HIM TO KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM THEN BUT HOW MUCH I HATE HIM NOW!" I smirked, raising and eyebrow straight at Edward when I finished. "OKAY EVEYBODY SING ALONG!!!" I kicked my foot out at the same time as Adam hit the snare.**

**(That's What You Get by Paramore)**

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame__, not anymore.  
It's your turn; to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we lie to her so much?_

I can't decide  
you have made it harder just to go on  
and why, all the possibilities well I was wrong

that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
and that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain, make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
this heart will start a riot in me,  
let's start, start hey!

Why do we lie to her so much?  
Oh why do we lie to her so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
and that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

**(Gonna Get Caught by Demi Lovato)**

_You __reeled me in with your smile  
You made me melt with your voice  
Now I've been gone now for a while  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice  
And I don't wanna pay the cost  
But it'd be best if you get lost  
'Cause we know you'll never change_

Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head  
'Cause you're wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, 'cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around  
'Cause you're gonna get caught

You promised me all of your time  
I guess I'm not they only one  
But since it's my heart on the line this time  
I'm your number one, or I'm gone

Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head  
'Cause you're wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, 'cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around  
'Cause you're gonna get caught

Go and try to get me back

_(You won't get me back you won't get me back)  
I won't forget about our past_

_(I won't forget. NO!)  
Never had the guts to leave  
now you're making it_

_(You know you're making it)  
Now you're making it_

_(You're making it)  
Much easier for me to see_

Don't say that you're sorry  
For breaking every inch of my heart  
I should've known from the start  
Now it's time to get lost

And don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head  
'Cause you're wasting your time  
Don't say it's forever  
And don't play, 'cause you had you shot  
You better stop messing around  
'Cause you're gonna get caught  
You better stop messing around  
'Cause you're gonna get caught

"**I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" I shouted and ran back stage to change. I changed into ****Stripe Block Poplin Dress, Ankle Zip Skinny Jean, and my Miss Fish | Peep toe Shoes then I ran back out to the stage and started singing again.**

**(I Can Do Better by Avril Lavigne)**

_Uh, yeah you can do it__[Chorus]__  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better__[Chorus]__  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better  
_

I couldn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me

I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm OK  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
'cause with me, it's all or nothing

I'm sick of this shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why

You're so full of shit  
I can't stand the way you act  
I just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much lemon cello as I can  
And I'll do again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Cause you know, you know you're nothing

(I'm so sick)  
I'm sick of your shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why

_[Bridge]__  
What'd you say (uh-uh)  
I told you so  
You know that  
Cause I always know (uh-uh I always know)  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
I am so  
Sick of you  
You're on my nerves  
I want to puke  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey_

_[Chorus]__  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey(hey), hey you(Hey you)  
I found(I found) myself again  
That's why you're gone (You're gone)  
I can do better, I can do better_

_  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long (so long)  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey(hey), hey you (hey you)  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone (you're gone)  
I can do better, I can do better_

**(East Northumberland High by Miley Cyrus)**

_My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you  
(ooh oh)  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That soon time will erase from my heart__CHORUS]  
You're my type of guy, guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you_

[

Your problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
It's just that you're at your best when you're lying'  
(ooh oh)  
Now you're standing here  
And saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on my dear

[CHORUS]

_You're my type of guy, guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you_

When you're standing near me  
I don't see so clearly  
The feelings are still so palpable  
But when I take two steps away  
It sheds some light on my day  
Yeah, you can't go back  
It's all in the past  
Guess you gotta laugh at it

[CHOURS 2]

_You're my type of guy,__ guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
And if there's some confusion,  
Let me tell you you're just delusional  
Get a clue!  
Cause people change  
Thank God I did (X 3)_

Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you  
Doesn't mean I like you!  
Just because I liked you back then  
it doesn't mean I like you now

**I ran back stage again and changed into my ****Moulin Rouge Dress and matching converse heels. When I got back on stage, I sat down on the piano bench.**

**(My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne)**

_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh....

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

[Pre-Chorus:]  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (but we lost it)  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)

Oh oh, oh oh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (So are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (Even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[Chorus:]  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending...

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh....  
Oh ooooh....

**I walked off stage and changed into something more fun. ****Light Denim Day Dress, Tye Dye Jeans, and converse – fleece ankle height all star sneakers.**

**(Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Miley Cyrus)**

_I come home in the morning light  
my mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father says, "what you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls just wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

When the working, when the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done  
Oh girls the wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun) (have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(They wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

**The music started and I slowly walked up the walk way and started singing. Then as the music got louder, I started dancing and walking to the beat.**

**(What Hurts The Most by Cascada)**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_  
What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that lovin you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_**I looked out to the audience and slowly turned away when I said the last line of the chorus…this song…ugh! Never mind.**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that lovin you  
Is what I was trying to do

**I started running to the beat of the music on the walk way again.**

_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me  
_

**When I got to the end, I got down on my knees right in front of Edward and sang to him.**

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk away  
and never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that lovin you  
is what I was trying to do_

**I got up and smirked toward Edward and the Cullens. Then I gave a death glare to slut then ran back to get my mic stand and started singing.**

**(Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy)**

_I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)_

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter  
ooooooooh

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stands out!

One night, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, Yeah One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He taste like you only sweeter

One more night and one more time  
thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
he tastes like you only sweeter

One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

**Next I changed into ****Block Poplin Jersey Dress, Opal Skinny Jeans, and Marni Aubergine and Grey Suede Shoes.**

**(Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne)**

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turbulent, succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
Oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

**(Over You by Daughtry)**

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
to build me up and tear me down,  
like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
a long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
putting my heart back together.  
'Because the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
dragged the memories down the hall,  
packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
a lot of others opened up,  
so did my eyes so I could see  
that you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
a long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
putting my heart back together.  
'Because the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
a long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
a long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Because the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

**I stared right at Edward during the whole song because even though I was lying and want to run up and kill the slut then kiss Edward to death, I had to keep up and image. Remember? If you don't look at the title of this chapter then you'll understand why I have to hate Edward right now.**

**(All Around Me by Flyleaf)**

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say  
We are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

As I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand I give it you  
Now you own me, all I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

**After that, I ran in to get into my next outfit. ****Bare Feet Shoes: Apparel Dresses and high top converse.**

**(Potential Break Up Song by Aly & Aj)**

_It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

I played along  
I played along  
I played along, rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend who would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
'Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
So you will know

You're not living till you're living  
Living with me  
You're not winning till you're winning  
Winning me  
You're not getting till you're getting  
Getting me  
You're not living till you're living  
Living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now what I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
'Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not living till you're living  
Living with me  
You're not winning till you're winning  
Winning me  
You're not getting till you're getting  
Getting me  
You're not living till you're living  
Living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not living till you're living  
Living with me  
You're not winning till you're winning  
Winning me  
You're not getting till you're getting  
Getting me  
You're not living till you're living  
Living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

**(Fly On The Wall by Miley Cyrus)**

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess, wonder  
If I say yes but you just lose out every time_

If you only knew what I talk about  
When I'm with my friends just hanging' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
baby you could never lose

[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall

You'd love to know, the things I do  
When I'm with my friends, and not with you  
You always second guess, wondering'  
Those other guys I'm flirting' with  
You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm coming' through  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
And that way I will never stray

[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall

A little communication  
Well that'll go a long way  
You're getting mis-information  
Too much he'll say he'll say

Yeah what I say is  
come a little closer  
and what I'm gonna say is

Don't Ya  
Don't Ya  
Don't Ya  
Don't ya wish you were a...  
Hey!

[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall

**I ran back stage**** to change into my ****Evil Candy Dress Pink and Converse The Chuck Taylor® All Star® Leather shoes. I ran back out to get prepared for the weirder songs that I sing but they're still good!**

**(I Don't Have To Try by Avril Lavigne)**_  
I'm the one I'm the one who knows the dance  
I'm the one I'm the one who's got the prance  
I'm the one I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants_

I'm the one who tells you what to do  
You're the one you're the one if I let you  
I'm the one I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants

Hey You follow me  
I'll take the lead can't you see  
Don't you question me  
You just do what I say

I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready mother fucker cause I'm happening'

I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready mother fucker cause I'm on the scene

I don't have to try  
To make you realize  
Anything I wanna do  
Anything I'm gonna do  
Anything I wanna do I do  
And I don't have to try

Don't you disagree  
Cause you know  
It's all about me

Be at my beck and call  
I'm a know it all  
And it's all your fault

I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready mother fucker cause I'm happening'

I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready mother fucker cause I'm on the scene

I don't have to try  
To make you realize  
Anything I wanna do  
Anything I'm gonna do  
Anything I wanna do I do  
And I don't have to try  
DDIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I don't have to try  
To make you realize  
Anything I wanna do  
Anything I'm gonna do  
Anything I wanna do I do  
And I don't have to try

TRY!!

**(Together by Avril Lavigne)**

_Something's just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny  
When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie_

(Pre-chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus)  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

(Pre-chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus)  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear

(Pre Chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus x2)

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no  
I don't feel together

**(I Caught Myself by Paramore)**

_Down to  
you're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I..._

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you

Of you...  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you

Of you...  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you

Hmmm... Ohh...

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I never know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought.

**(Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood)**

_I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make._

[Chorus:]  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,  
somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

[Chorus:]  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

Time heals,  
the wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.

[Chorus:]  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na.

**I went backstage to change into my ****Dark Star gothic dress and Giuseppe Zanotti Women's I87045 Boot. Then I went back onto stage and ALL the lights went out.**

**(Tourniquet by Evanescence)**

_I tried to kill my pain (kill the pain)  
But only brought more (so much more)  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, I'm screaming  
Am I too lost  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding; I'm screaming  
am I too lost  
to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

(Return to me salvation)

(Ohhhhhh)

(I want to die)

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ? (Christ)  
Tourniquet  
my suicide

(Return to me salvation)

(Return to me salvation)

**The song morphed into the next; like one big song…except there are two.**

**(Imaginary by Evanescence)**

_Ah, paper flowers  
Ah, paper flowers_

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clocks screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as their falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

(Ah, Paper flowers)  
(Ah, paper flowers)

**I changed out of my Goth clothing into my ****Painterly Color block Tube Dress and Givenchy Satin peep-toe boots.**

**(Spotlight Twilight Mix by Mute Math)**

_Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2 xs)_

_You got a whole lot left to say now  
You knocked all your wind out  
You just tried too hard and you froze  
I know I know_

_What do you say? (2x)_

_Just take the fall  
you're one of us  
the spotlight is on  
_

_Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2 xs)_

_Oh the spotlight is on_

_Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2 xs)_

_OW!_

_You know the one thing you're fighting to hold  
Will be the one thing you've got to let go  
And when you feel the wall cannot be burned  
We're gonna die to try what can't be done  
Gonna stay stay out but you don't care  
Now is there nothing like that inside of you anywhere_

_Oh just take the fall  
you're one of us  
the spotlight is on_

_Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2 xs)  
Oh the spotlight is on  
Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2 xs)  
Yeah it's on_

_OW!_

_Because everyone would rather watch you fall (All in trouble)  
and we all are, yeah (All in trouble)  
and we all are, yeah (All in trouble)  
Just take a fall  
you're one of us_

_The spotlight is on!!  
Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2 xs)  
Oh the spotlight is on!!  
(Just take the fall)  
Now you're one of us  
Now you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're one of us  
Now you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're one of us  
Oh the spotlight is on  
Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)_

**(Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects)**

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
do you know where you are?

And truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,  
"Where did it all go wrong?"  
But the list goes on and on (and on and on and on)  
And truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

**I ran down the walk way so I could sing this part to little Eddie here.**_  
Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
_**As I sang this part all my dancers started running up behind me.**

_And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well  
_**Everyone on stage started shouting along with me right at Edward.**_  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
_**We all turned around and started doing are own thing again.**_  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along, well, you'll never tell  
(Well you'll never tell)  
And you're the fool, I'm just as well  
I hope it gives you hell  
(It will give you hell)  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
(It will give you hell)  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well_

**To say the Edward was shocked was probably and understatement. I didn't even need Jasper's power to tell how he was feeling. Ha-ha. **

**(Everything Back But You****-explicit version by Avril Lavigne)**

_Today was the worst day, I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought that everything was gonna be just fine_

The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelt like cheap perfume  
and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote:

[Chorus:]  
I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch, slut, psycho babe,  
I hate you, why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you  
I want everything back but you

My friends tried to tell me all along  
That you weren't the right one for me  
My friends tried to tell me to be strong  
I bet you didn't think that I would see

The postcard that you wrote  
With the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
I wanna see you cry  
Like I did a thousand times  
Now you're losing me you're losing me now  
Because you wrote:

[Chorus]

The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelled like cheap perfume  
and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote:

[Chorus]

**I changed into my last outfit. ****STAXS Sequin Halter Top****, ****Wet look leggings, and Faith Snake Peep toe Sling backs.**

**(Clear by Miley Cyrus)**

_It's six a.m. and I'm wide awake  
'Cause I can't stop thinking  
about the stuff you'll say  
And me and I,I can't let it slide_

The paper's not here yet the sun's not up  
But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside  
I had one of those dreams that makes it all so

Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way

It appears to me how  
long you tried to make me think  
It was me who was being the fake  
So clear

Why did I smile when I hurt inside?  
Said I was okay when I knew it's a lie  
I wanted to believe in you

You took your chances and one was me  
So I just forgave you and set you free  
I'm on my way-ay  
Yeah I'm stepping out of the haze

And it's so clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way

It appears to me how  
long you tried to make me think  
It was me who was being the fake  
So clear

I wanna put the past behind  
Try and maybe I can find better days  
The first time in a while  
Think I even feel a smile on my face

I got a whole new perspective  
You can't treat me that way

clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way

It appears to me how  
long you tried to make me think  
It was me who was being the fake  
So clear

Yeah, so clear  
So clear, so clear  
Ooh

Sun's going down on a Saturday  
And I feel alright, I feel o-Kay

"**I'****m sorry to say, loves, but this is my last song for tonight," I said into the mic as a whole bunch of 'awe's' filled the air. "I know, I know, but there are three things I don't want you to forget," I said, "Number three, follow your heart, number two, if you wear make up…go as NATURAL as possible, and number one-" the music started and screams erupted "I'M NUMBER ONE!" I shouted into the mic and began singing.**

**(Number One by Skye Sweetnam)**

_I saw my boyfriend  
Hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell me  
Why last night he was late_

I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the run  
Looking out for number one

I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't stand the pity  
When the tears fall down my face

I used to think it was over  
But it's only just begun  
Now I'm living on the run  
Looking out for number...

One day you'll see me  
But only when you're dreaming  
One day you'll say  
I was the one

I hitched a ride on a Greyhound  
Stashed away on a train  
Bought a ticket for the subway  
Playing guitar in the rain

I wanna follow the rivers  
To an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the run  
Looking out for number...

One day you'll see me  
But only when you're dreaming  
One day you'll say  
I was the one

Late at night, Time to fight

I just might think about him  
Right now I'm feeling fine  
I'm better off without him

Yeahhhh

One day you'll see me  
But only when you're dreaming  
One day you'll say  
I was the one

I know that one day  
You'll see me  
I'll haunt you when you're dreaming  
One day you'll say  
I was the one  
I'm number one

I ran back stage and changed out of the clothes I was in and into and exact copy of the same clothes. I touched up my make up and was doing my hair when Jim came in and said, "Izzy, you have some visitors in the lounge." _Here we go again…_I thought.

**I am so incredibly sorry…I just graduated and I had to finish all this school stuff and what not…I've been working on this chapter for a while as you can see…it's super long. All the outfits Bella used tonight are on my profile so I think that's it. Oh...I have a poll up considering the next chapter! **

News for 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White T's I put a poll up but I can't see it so I don't know if it's up. If it's not here is the poll:

**What do you want to happen in chapter three for my story 1, 2, 3, 4 by The Plain White T's...Bella just finished her concert and is about to talk to the Cullen's and Rebecca. What should go down? You have until July 12 to vote!**

1

Bella and Rebecca become friends.

2

Bella kills Rebecca and drinks her blood.

3

Bella and Edward make up and he dumps Rebecca. (Do not vote for this one!)

4

Bella and Edward get into a major fight which causes more drama to the story. *wink wink*

5

Bella invites them to a club for the after party.

6

Bella starts doing stuff to make Edward jealous. How will it effect things between them if there's any hope?

7

Edward and Rebecca get engaged.

8

I should end this story because i am the worst author EVER!

9

I don't give a sh**. Just update the damn story and make it good.

**Alright so there are your choices…you can choose up to three options and just send me a private message saying the number(s) you want.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Love, Tuesday**


	3. Hypocrite

**A lot of you used the word hypocrite in your reviews. So I'm gonna make this chapter at the beginning sorta like a musical, sorta. Don't forget, YouTube. I would like to say that this chapter was inspired by one of my readers: _vampiregurl. _Thanks again! Your words were so helpful. **

**Before the Storm by Nick Jonas ft. Miley Cyrus**

_I know this isn't what I wanted  
Never thought it'd come this far  
Was thinking back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are_

_We were young & times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change  
And I don't want to lose her  
Don't want to let her go_

_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if its over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm_

_And with every strike of lightning  
Comes a memory that lasts  
Not a word is left unspoken  
__As the thunder starts to crash  
Maybe I should give up  
_

_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if its over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm_

_Trying to keep the light from going in  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say a heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm_

_Standing out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold ya  
Like I did before the storm_

_Like I did before the storm_

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Hypocrite~**

I started walking towards the lounge where my (ex) family waited for my arrival. But I was stopped by my band members. They looked pissed. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked walking around them. "Iz, what are you doing?" Joanie asked. "Going to see the Cullens," I said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Jackso asked stepping in front of me. "Because they are waiting for me in there and we're gonna hang out now MOVE!" I said shoving past him. "Wow, I can't believe this," Adam said. I stopped, rolled my eyes and turned on my heal. "Can't believe what?" I asked annoyed to hell.

"You're gonna let them suck you right back into their arms and hurt you again? C'mon Izzy, you're better than this," "Better than what?!" I asked. I put my soundproof and power block shields on. Don't want anyone listening to this. "Better than being a hypocrite," he spat at me. What. The. Hell. That's when I started singing at him.

**Hypocrite by Skye Sweetnam**

_Bubble gum brainiac  
Baby girl, ultra brat  
Angst Schmangst  
No thanks  
Hope my record doesn't tank  
Sailor moon, Rainbow Bright  
Anime, Avril lite  
Pro tools all the way  
Hey,hey,hey,hey_

_[CHORUS:]  
Don't try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to_

_Candy floss, antipop  
Star search, lollipop  
Manufactured skate punk  
Wanna be, never was  
Nerd, geek, super freak  
I'm a movie of the week  
Daddy's girl, teacher's pet  
Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah!!_

_[CHORUS:]  
Don't try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to  
ahhhhhahah a (2 x)_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite (2 x)_

_I will do what I want to (4 x)_ant to

_[CHORUS:]  
Don't try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to_

_Some will look at me and vomit  
But I will look how I want to  
Some will hear me and not get it  
But I will say what I want to_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite (2 x)_

_I will do what I want to (8 x)_

"Do you NOT remember they did to you; what HE did to you?" Adam said. "I still love him," I whispered. "Said the lonely girl thinking of the broken boy."

**A Town Called Hypocrisy by Lost prophets**

_Can you take this broken boy  
And put the pieces back as one?  
Though he has all of his toys  
He is never having fun_

_Because its not enough  
Now we're growing up  
We had given up  
We're moving on_

_Because its not enough  
We were growing up  
We had given up  
And I won't hear what you say so_

_Save your sympathy  
Who'd you think you're fooling  
Everything is dead  
Now you welcome me  
To a town called hypocrisy_

_Save your sympathy  
Who'd you think you're fooling  
Everything is dead  
Now you welcome me  
To a town called hypocrisy_

_A town called hypocrisy_

_Can you take this lonely girl  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And pick her up from off the ground?  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Cause there's no pride to be found  
When you follow sheep around  
And no future here  
No future for us in this town_

_Because its not enough  
Now we're growing up  
We had given up  
We're moving on_

_Because its not enough  
We were growing up  
We had given up  
And I won't hear what you say so_

_Save your sympathy  
Who'd you think you're fooling  
Everything is dead  
Now you welcome me  
To a town called hypocrisy_

_Save your sympathy  
Who'd you think you're fooling  
Everything is dead  
Now you welcome me  
To a town called hypocrisy_

_La, la, la, la la la la la la la  
La, la, la, la la la la la la la  
La, la, la, la la la la la la la  
La, la, la, la la la la la la la_

_Because its not enough  
Now we're growing up  
We had given up  
We're moving on_

_Because its not enough  
We were growing up  
We had given up  
And I won't hear what you say so_

_Save your sympathy  
Who'd you think you're fooling  
Everything is dead  
Now you welcome me  
To a town called hypocrisy_

_Save your sympathy  
Who'd you think you're fooling  
Everything is dead  
Now you welcome me  
To a town called hypocrisy_

**(AN: The musical thing is over.)**

I stood frozen. "You know, Edward seriously is the hypocrite to me. He's insensitive. He left you for your own safety and yet here he is with a _human_. It's time for the Cullens to leave because they've out welcomed their stay," he said. And with that he left.

**You know, **Joanie whispered in my head, **he has a point but no matter what you do, we will support you. Just listen to your heart. **Damn, they were right. I continued walking to the lounge but instead I used my x-ray vision. They were all laughing and smiling. They were joking around and telling stories.

I had no idea what I was going to do. I knew I still wanted to I didn't want them to leave because I still love them, and I was still in love with Edward. But trampy here needs to go. I sighed and decided to go to the roof. I went outside and flew up and on to the roof. I landed with the lightest thud possible.

I then realized the last thing that Joanie thought was the same thing my dad used to say. I sighed. Then something came to me. Music, lyrics, and meaning. A new song.

**Don't Wanna Be Torn by Hannah Montana**

_Maybe it's the things I say;  
maybe I should think before I speak.  
But I thought that I knew enough,  
to know myself and do what's right for me.  
And these walls I'm building now  
You use to bring 'em down  
The tears I'm crying out,  
You use to wipe away!_

_  
__I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart.  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
so why am I breakin apart.  
Don't wanna be torn (x4)_

_don't make me have to choose between what I want  
and what you think I need.  
Cuz I'll always be a little girl  
but even little girls have got to dream.  
Now it all feels like a fight  
you were always on my side,  
the lonely I feel now,  
you use to make it go away!_

_I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart.  
I thought you said I'd be okay.  
So why am I breaking apart,  
Don't wanna be torn_

_Why is all this so confusing,  
Complicated and consuming  
Why is all this made me angry  
I wanna go back to being happy!_

_The tears I'm crying out,  
you use to wipe away._

_I thought you said it was easy  
listening to your heart.  
I thought you said I'd be okay.  
So why I'm I breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn,  
Don't wanna be torn,  
Don't wanna be torn,  
Don't wanna be torn,  
...[Repeating]..._

"Then you don't have to be," a velvet voice spoke from behind. I turned slowly and met the eyes of the reason I ever and will ever exist. The thunder boomed above and the lightning flashed. We both looked up and the rain started to fall. I looked down at Edward.

I raised my hands and let them drop to my waist in an exasperated motion. I didn't get him. "Why?" I asked. I was upset and soaking wet. "Why did you leave me? I was in love with you!" I shouted, "You say you left for my safety but you're with another human? Why the hell?" "I did it because...," he started, "...Because she was nothing like you. And then when you moved on it wouldn't hurt so much." I let the human power come in and I started sobbing. When I looked at Edward, I saw he was crying too.

"But then we saw a show you were on and we heard your songs on the radio and I realized that I would never stop loving you; never fall _out _of love with you," he said. "But then the concert tonight, oh man...that hit the spot." "The songs? You don't like them? I WROTE THEM JUST FOR YOU!" I screamed. I sounded fucking insane. Is this really over? I don't want him to leave me alone. I probably will never hold him again like I did before the storm...no pun intended. "You left me to rot in hell. I was a fucking zombie even as a fucking vampire. I was broken! And after all these years I couldn't stop loving you...I still can't." Edward started moving toward me with a crooked grin on his face.

I started panicking. I lifted off the ground and flew over him. I stood in his spot and he now stood in mine. He turned around like he was in shock but he had hurt written all over his face. "I tried to listed to my heart and it says that I want no more than to have what we had back then," he took a step forward. "But my heart also says," I said, "that it can't take another heartbreak." I took a step back. "Bella-," I interjected him. "Why did you kiss Rebecca when you saw me at the meet 'n' greet?" I asked.

"I wanted to show you that I was happy and that you could be happy but later on, Alice told me you were still in love with me," he said. I nodded. "Wait here," I said. "I'll wait forever for you," Edward spoke with love and passion and hurt. I flew up into the center of the storm. I was tossed around and splashed by the tears of the sky. I opened my eyes to find that this disaster was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. White flashes of lightning flashed around me like car lights shined in your eyes right before you lose your life.

Everything seemed to slow down at that point. I saw a blue lightning bolt coming right at me and even though I had plenty of time to move...I didn't. I _wanted _to get hit; so badly. The lightning struck right on my heart and i was chucked to the roof. I looked up to see six pairs of golden eyes looking at me. I laid in something hard but soft. I looked over at Edward who was holding me bridal style on his lap. "Where's Rebecca?" I asked. "She went home," Jasper said. I nodded and sat up.

"Bella, love, are you all right?" Edward asked putting his hands on either side of my face. "Yes," I said. "Do you guys have a place to stay? I have enough room in my house," I offered. "We would love to stay with you," Rose stated. "In fact, you guys can finish up my tour with me," I said. "YES!" Emmett shouted. I laughed and led them down to the limo to lead us out. "Normally I would be staying on my tour bus but, since my house is here...might as well start un packing and stuff. We leave for Seattle at 5 ante meridiem," I said like a mother would when she was being stubborn. "And tonight you will sleep," I concluded.

*One Hour Later*

I had just finished unpacking and I went inside to hear everyone upstairs. I walked up stairs and into the room Alice and Jasper were staying. They were in bed and ready to sleep. "Are your alarm clocks set?" I asked. I got seven 'yes''s. i chuckled lightly. "Sleepwell you two," I said to Alice and Jasper. I turned the human power on them and they were sound asleep. I did the same with Rose and Emmet and I walked into Edwards room. He was there sitting in bed waiting for me.

"Before we do this, I have something to say," I said sitting down so I was across from Edward. "I haven't made a decision yet because I need a little more time...," I said drifting off at the end. "I will have and answer soon just not right now," I said, "Please don't be mad, I just want you to understand." "I do...and I will not rush you just take all the time you need, love I mean...we do have forever," he said. I smiled. He leaned in and Kissed me on the forehead, cheeks, nose, and he so lightly I could hardly tell he did something, brushed his lips against mine. I got up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Edward," I said. "Goodnight my Bella," he said. And with that he was asleep.

* * *

**So there you have it...please review. I will also be updating Someday Hovering this week so don't you worry. I wanted to let you all know, depending on your review I might message you to say a hello and take some advice from you on the story. Any ideas...? Review and your idea might be in the plot.**

**Thanks for everything.**

**Love, Tuesday**


	4. I've Lost What I've Wanted

**Sorry…I'm not dedicating this chapter to anyone…but maybe if you all write awesome reviews…? 8-D Enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Get Back- Demi Lovato**

**Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
You won't answer the phone**

**I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know**

**I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would rings  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
like we used to  
Oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayah...**

**don't look at me that way, the way I see it in your e-e-eyes.  
Don't worry about met, I've been fi-i-ine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess. Since you've left**

**and Every time I see you, it gets more and more intense.**

**I wanna get back  
to the old days  
when the phone would rings  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
like we used to  
Oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you**

**You were the only one I wanted  
and You were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I'm in love  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore**

**I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
Oh kiss me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back, with you**

**Get back! (Get Back!)  
Get back! (Get Back!)  
Get back! (Get Back!)  
Get back! (Get Back!)**

**Oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
like you miss me  
'cause I know that you do**

**I wanna get back  
get back  
I wanna get back  
get back**

**I wanna get back  
Get back**

**Get baaaaaack!**

**Yaooo!**

**~Chapter 4: I've Lost What I've Wanted~**

It was two in the morning. I sat in the middle of my chimney since I said goodnight to Edward. I had a lot to think about and I was still no where. I crawled out of my "hole" and strangely I was all sore. I wasn't even using my human power.

I walked up stairs and into Alice's and Jasper's room. Alice was twitching and Jasper was looking slightly puzzled with his mouth hanging open. Well…I guess you do the same things even when you're sleeping. I chuckled to myself and walked into Rose and Emmett's room.

There was snoring coming from the both of them; one loud, obnoxious, manly one, and one high pitched quiet one. Rose was snoring the manly one and Emmett was snoring the girly one. "Wow," I said to myself as I closed the door. I walked into Edward's room.

Edward's mouth was slightly ajar and a light snore was coming from him. He was on his side in a more open fetal position. I sat down where he was bent and ran my fingers through his hair. He hummed in his sleep and pulled me closer to him. I just sat close to him, watching his peaceful slumber.

I finally understood why he liked watching me sleep all those months. I would have stayed longer but I realized something. And I needed Alice. I got p gently and lightly kissed his forehead. I walked back over to Alice and Jasper's room. I peered inside and turned off the power on her.

Her chest jerked up and the top part of her body was "thrown up" into a sitting position. I ran over to her and covered her mouth to prevent the loud comment she was going to say. She looked at me and I whispered, "Come with me." She got up and I glanced at the clock. 4:03 a.m.

"What the hell just happened?" Alice whispered screamed. "Don't worry, it was just your reaction to sleeping for the first time in so long…it only happens after the first few times but it gets less and less," I said. She nodded. "So, what's up?" she asked.

"I'm going to let Edward have another shot with me-," she interrupted me by squealing, "But," I interrupted her and she gave me a worried look, "he deserves to suffer a little more." "Well, what are you going to do?" she asked. "Well, my manager called me saying there is a carnival going on somewhere near Seattle and I have to perform…"

"Yeah…?" she edged on. "So, I'll sing a few songs that says that I don't want him anymore and flirt with a few guys before and after and then go up to Edward and be all like, 'Enjoy the show?' He'll be all speechless and shit then I will just kiss him and say, 'I want you, forever.' And we will be happy again," I said explaining my plan.

"That's so brilliant Bella!!" Alice exclaimed. "Great," I said. "Well, why don't I get everything packed since we will be gone for two more weeks…and you just go out somewhere to get everybody else clothes." "Okay…you guys will pick me up when you're on your way out," Alice said already seeing the plan. I nodded and she disappeared from sight.

I got up ad started packing thinking of the songs I was going to sing at the little carnival today. I smiled. _I know exactly what to sing. _When I was done it was 5:02. "Shit! I'm late," I mumbled. I took off the human power in the house.

I heard bed springs move violently and a scream and a few groans and gasps. "Its okay everyone, this is normal…it only happens the first few times," I said taking my luggage out in the hall, "Please get up and get ready quickly…we are behind schedule." I took all my bags out to the tour bus that was now in my very large drive way.

As usual, there was a swarm of paparazzi surrounding my house. I sat down my bags and walked over to the gate so they could get a few pictures. I smiled and blew kisses. After a few minutes of camera flashes and everybody shouting at me, I turned away with a wave and loaded the load onto the bus.

I sat down on the couch as everyone was filing in. Alice appeared. "Okay…I'm early. I have all your clothes, guys." She said to everybody else. I pulled out my note book and wrote down the song I sung last night. I called it, Don't Wanna Be Torn. I also wrote down another song and decided that I was going to name it later.

I really like this one though because it says how I feel about being famous. I smiled. "Hey Bells," Emmett said, "shouldn't you be worried? I mean, haven't people discovered you haven't changed?" "Good question," I said. Everyone was looking at me intently waiting for my response as the bus pulled out of my drive.

"So the guy I am associated with at Hollywood Records is a vampire. In fact, everybody I work with-like my dancers, band, security, back-up vocals, back stage people, etc. – are vampires. I actually didn't _become_ famous until 3 years ago. When I first made the deal all I did was record songs, now I actually sing them. The world knows me as Izzy and that's it. They know stuff about _Izzy_ but not Bella. Right now I am '21' but when I 'turn 26', I am going to 'disappear' for thirty or forty years…that way when I come back into the business songs to record, and I'm back in the game. But I'm not going to start writing songs until a year or so before I start up again, which will be in the summer since I actually made my first record in the summer this year. And if I get ideas here and there I'll write them down," I said smug that I am, that good.

Everybody was saying how awesome that was and how they will be with me all the way…but all I could think was you can't make a promise that you can't keep; everybody leaves you sometime…and then you find new friends who say the same thing but then you sit again and think the same thing you did before.

I must have been thinking for a while because we were just arriving in Seattle. "Okay Izzy," Jim said, "It will be about 15 minutes before we get to the Green Lakes Carnival…we are going to pull up in front of the front gate. Remember, go straight back stage…no rides or anything." I nodded.

"Okay," I said to the Cullens, "you are going to get off before me since we are pulling around the carnival from the back so wait for my signal." "What's the signal?" Emmett asked. "Go," I said in a "duh" tone. I rolled my eyes. Emmet was just so…Emmett sometimes.

I picked up my cell and dialed my security guard. "Hey Bill…look, I'm letting some friends in through the back so when you see me at the back just start waving your arms around and make sure they know where to go…hang on," I looked at the Cullens and Hales. "Do you guys wanna watch the show from backstage or in the audience?" "Audience," they all said.

"Hi again…make sure they are in the front of the crowd," I spoke into the phone. Moments later we hung up and we were arriving at the carnival. "Okay…you guys need to climb out and get to Bill at vampire speed please," I said open the latch on the roof of the bus. The bus slowed to two miles per hour and then they were ." I nodded.

Then I was in the front. I put a wig on that looked like I got a hair cut. I smiled at the mirror. Edward always liked the long do so _THIS_ would drive him insane. I walked out of the bus to find

"Can we see it," Emmett asked. "No you'll just have to wait 'til I get on stage," I said, "Gotta change bye." I changed into my Gucci outfit and took a sip of water. My phone started ringing. "Hello," I said, "Bella the sun's going to come out in thirty seconds so I hope you can use your human power one every vampire here." And with that, Alice was gone.

**(AN: JSYK…I changed it so Bella's human power makes her not sparkle any more and her outfit and hair are on my profile.)**

I turned on my power and put it over every vampire. Then I got ready to walk on stage. I could see the audience from back here and I could see all the Cullens and Hales. I snickered. Then my manager walked on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen...please give it up for Izzy!" Then everyone was screaming.a walk way roped off with screaming and crying fans and the annoying paparazzi. I smiled, nonetheless.

I walked down the stairs of my bus and heard people shouting that they love me and they love my new hair cut and people just screaming. I smiled for the pictures and signed a few autographs. I took a few pictures and then I walked toward the stage. I made sure none of the Cullens or Hales saw me.

I walked backstage and warmed up. Then I called Alice. "Hello?" she said in a chirpy voice. "OMG," I said, "Guess who got a new hair cut?!" "What?!" everybody heard and someone not to mention any names *cough* *cough* Edward *cough*, didn't sound so pleased.

I grabbed my microphone and walked on stage waving and smiling. I looked down at the Cullens and their reactions were priceless. The only one who was mad was Edward so all I did was blow a kiss at him.

"How about we get this party started?" I yelled into the mic. The music started. Everyone screamed...except for the one vampire who had the stick up his ass.

**Goodbye by Kristina DeBarge**

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act,  
and you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart,  
broken hearted, in a corner crying, pardon me,  
if I don't show it_

_I don't care, if I never see you again, ill be alright.  
Take this final piece of advice, and get yourself together,  
but either way, baby I'm gone._

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back.  
Changed all my numbers, and just in case you're wondering,  
I got that new "I'm a single girl swag", got me with my girls and we're singing it...sing!  
Na, Na, Na, Na (hey), Na, Na, Na, Na (hey), Hey, Hey, Hey, Goodbye (2x)_

_Cut my hair cause it reminded me of you,  
I know you like the long 'do', had to switch my attitude up.  
Thinking of changing up how I ride, no more on the passengers side,  
too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it_

_I don't care, if I never see you again, ill be alright.  
Take this final piece of advice, and get yourself together,  
but either way, baby I'm gone oh._

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back.  
Changed all my numbers, and just in case you're wondering,  
I got that new "I'm a single girl swag", got me with my girls and we're singing it...sing!  
Na, Na, Na, Na (hey), Na, Na, Na, Na (hey), Hey, Hey, Hey, Goodbye (2x)_

_He-He Hey, He-He Hey, He-He Hey, Goodbye._

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back.  
changed all my numbers, and just in case you're wondering,  
I got that new "I'm a single girl swag", I got me with my girls and we're singing it. Sing!  
Na, Na, Na, Na (hey), Na, Na, Na, Na (hey), Hey, Hey, Hey, Goodbye (4x)_

I looked over the audience and saw a lot of really hot guys. _Perfect. _I looked down at Edward and he was looking away with a look of confusion. _Even more perfect._

**_Everything You're Not by Demi Lovato_**

_I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was choking on the promise  
I would never fall again_

_I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me trapped inside your misery  
But now I know  
The reason why I couldn't breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not  
Everything you're not, not, not_

_Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out  
That it only went so deep  
A meaningless diversion that is all that you  
Ever meant to me_

_And I am done with your twisted symphony  
The words that had me sound like stolen poetry  
I tore the pages and I can finally breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not_

_I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
I need respect, I need love  
nothing in between  
I will not spell it out for you if you can't see  
'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me  
And now I'm gone_

_Everything you're not, not, not  
Everything you're not, not, not_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not_

_Never gonna break my heart again,  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again_

_Oh, oh, uh-oh_

_(Repeat 3x-fading)_

This time when I looked at Edward, he had the look of devastation on his face. Sure, it hurt to see him like that, but he deserves to suffer a little more.

**_U Got Nothin' On Me by Demi Lovato_**

_You got nothin on me!  
You got nothin on me!  
You got nothin on me!  
You got nothin on me!_

_Summer came and took me by surprise  
The california sunshine in my eyes  
Driving with the top down, we sing along  
To our favorite songs  
Nothing could go wrong_

_Laughing as we gazed under the moon  
You kissed me and it never felt too soon  
Hard to believe that anything tore us apart  
Then you break my heart_

_Now I know who you are  
You got nothin on me  
I see, shoulda known it from the start  
You got nothin on me  
You can't tell me lies  
Don't even try cause  
This is goodbye  
Goodbye_

_Caught you from corner of my eye  
You smiled at a girl while passing by  
Thought you had me fooled but you were wrong  
I know what's going on  
It didn't take me long_

_Wasn't hard to read between the lines  
The necklace in your car that wasn't mine  
Nothing left for you to do or say  
So I'm on my way  
Now it's too late_

_Now I know who you are  
You got nothin on me  
I see, shoulda known it from the start  
You got nothin on me  
You can't tell me lies  
Don't even try cause  
This is_

_Goodbye to broken promises  
Time to face your carelessness  
Don't bore me with apologies  
And coming back crawling on your knees_

_You got nothin on me! (you got nothin on me)  
You got nothin on me!!_

_I know who you are  
Yeah I see  
I shoulda known it from the start  
You can't tell me lies  
Don't even try cause  
This is goodbye!_

_Now I know who you are  
You got nothing on me!  
I see, I shoulda known it from the start  
You got nothin on me!  
You can't tell me lies  
Don't even try cause  
This is goodbye  
Goodbye_

This time when I looked down Edward was crying-human power- and he looked so upset. Wait,-he also looked mad?! What the-.

**_It's Alright, It's Okay by Ashley Tisdale_**

_You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And Walked Away_

_No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry_

_You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear_

_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry_

_Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way to late  
I'm closing the door_

_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, Ok  
I'm so much better without you (I'm better with out you.)  
I won't be sorry_

_(It's alright it okay)_

_With out you no matter what you say_

_(It's alright its ok alright ok)_

_Without you_

_I won't be sorry_

"Thank you everybody...I'll see you around the carnival!" I shouted but not before I took a glance at Edward. _Oh my god. He looks awful._ I walked through backstage and walked out to meet my friends. "Okay guys what did you think?" I asked them. "Hey Bells," Alice said, "Looks like those guys over there are checking you out." I looked over and there were some of the guys that were, like, really hot.

I giggled and walked over to them. "Hey boys," I said, "Do you wanna come hang out with me and some friends for a while?" "Yeah," the said and I led them over to the Cullens.

***Several Hours Later***

After tons of rides and constant flirting with the human boys, we had to say goodbye. But on my way out I accedentally ran into another vampire on her way in and I absorbed her power. She fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," I said. "What ever you bitch," she said and started walking away.

I was gertting really mad. The shy started getting covered in dark gray clouds, the wind started to pick up, and the thunder boomed from above. _Oh great, I can controll the weather now. _i relaxed and the sun started coming back out again. _How the hell am I going to explain this?!_

"Hey," I said, "how about we go to McDonald's...you guys are going to love that place. Hell!_ I _love that place." They nodded. We all got back on the bus and it took us to the nearest McDonald's. We walked inside and we ordered our food.

"Edward, why didn't you get anything?" I asked. He looked up at me with the hardest glare I had ever seen. "I'm not hugry," he said. "Well you sho-," he stood up and grabbed me by the arm and took me outside. "What the hell is going on?" I said at him.

"Bella...Izzy... I am going back to Forks," he said. "What?" I asked, "Why?" I started to panick. "There's no need for me to stick around if I already know what your answer is," he said backing up. "But Edward-," "No," he said, "I already got your point. No need to rub you decision in any more. My heart is already shattered enough. There's no need to step on the pieces." "But, Ed-," He just shook his head and then he was gone. Everybody joined me outside. It started to pour, thanks to me. Tears dripped down my face. I looked up at the McDonald's sign. _I hate this place._

We all got back on the bus and turned on the radio. My song It's Alright, It's Okay was on. But I didn't really care. Everybody was frantic around me and moving around. I just sat there numb. I've lost what I've wanted. I can't believe this.

_No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry_

Oh, how sorry I was.

**_

* * *

_**

**Okay…you guys wanted Edward to suffer some more and you got it! Now, he's through with Bella. Yes, he may have broken her heart…and done all that awful stuff to her, but she just broke his heart way more than he did hers. And anybody would agree…it's not fun when you joke around with love. So, I know you guys may hate me but trust me; you will want to continue this story… in fact, here's a preview.**

**_"I can't believe this," I said dry sobbing. "I know," Rose said, "I know." "Why doesn't he understand that he deserved what I did to him, especially after what he did to me? Plus the fact that I was only…ap-...du-...UGH!" I didn't know what to say. I screw up everything. "Bella, try to relax," Alice said. "Bella, have you ever heard 'two wrongs don't make a right'?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Well, if you were so heartbroken and you love Edward so much, why would you want him to go through the same thing you went through?" Jasper asked. Shit. "I know how you can TRY and get him back," Emmet said. "How?" I asked irritated. "What have you been doing all along?" he asked. And then I knew too._**

**There you go. I am going to take a little longer on chapter 5 and 6 because chapter 7 will be a concert chapter. Sorry, I now some of you hate it but, I have to do this. For my story.**

**Love, Tuesday**


End file.
